


Birthdays

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [67]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, nott angst, spoilers for episode 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The Mighty Nein celebrates Nott's tenth birthday.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I've held onto for months, that I had to write and get over with now. I'm sure she appreciates the birthday Caleb gave her, even if it sucks.

Nott had a hard time, for awhile, figuring out how much time passed by after everything happened. Being given a fake birthday, completely at random, didn’t help much besides know what month it had been at that point. 

The month was back again, at least, she knew because Jester told her it was the date they’d made for her birthday, so she knew another year had passed. 

A bit more than two years since she died, and they were closer then before to bringing her back, but it was still slow going and she hated the reminder. She didn’t like having a fake birthday, and she knew the others could tell, but she told them they could throw the party and whatever if they wanted. 

It would be nice to have something normal, like a birthday, after everything. 

She was more than happy to spend time alone with Yeza while the others messed around with their tavern room. She couldn’t bare facing Luke again yet, but Yeza was still just as understanding as he was before. He loved her still, even if they were both apprehensive in the beginning. 

Yeza eventually walked her back to the tavern after their hours spent together, and they walked into the room to find it decorated with streamers and balloons and everything she remembered from birthdays. 

The banner that said happy birthday didn’t have the number ten on it, like she expected. It had her actual age, the age she’d be if she wasn’t herself, and tears came to her eyes when she looked over to Yeza’s gentle smile. 

“It seemed like a better idea, and your friends asked. I hope you’re alright with that.” He explained. 

Jester bounced over towards them, “We made you some of your favorite cake, and got you some nice presents. Come on so we can celebrate and stuff!” 

Nott pulled him into a strong hug, still able to hold him like she used to, still the bigger of the two and knowing she can protect him with that, kissing his cheek as she let him go before he could properly respond, pulling him towards the others, “I’d love to, thank you.” 

She took her seat at the table they’d pulled into the room, appreciating the people who had become her family. 


End file.
